


Tears of a clown

by Autumn_Moon



Category: Iron Maiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Moon/pseuds/Autumn_Moon
Summary: "Let my daughter do her thing, damnit..."





	Tears of a clown

Steve sighed as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had been about thirty minutes now, and there was no way his nine-year-old daughter Lauren could stop having fun with mom's makeup and her dad's face, and for some reason Bruce enjoyed sitting watching her getting him gorgeous. 

"I love your sparkling blue eyeshadow," Bruce said, chuckling. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Let my daughter do her thing, damnit."

"Daddy, watch your language," Lauren said, painting Steve's lips a different red for what might have been the seventeenth time. She added about three more layers of pink blush on Steve's cheeks and smiled. "You look like a tomato!"

"Yes sweetheart, I can see I'm blushing," Steve said, slowly shaking his head. 

Lauren checked the makeup bag, looking for something else to put on Steve's face. Steve felt bad for sighing in relief when Lauren's enthusiastic expression turned to disappointment. She must not have found what she was looking for. "I'll fetch more! Bruce, make sure he doesn't go!" she said, scampering out of the room. 

Now Steve and Bruce were alone. Steve took a good look at his face: shiny, blue eyeshadow, thick layers of mascara on his lashes, lips burning red and cheeks pink. 

"I look like a fucking clown."

Bruce chuckled. "The only clown I'd fuck."

Steve's eyes bulged. "You'd really fuck this? Why?" 

Bruce nodded, getting closer to Steve. The tips of his fingers reached out and stroked Steve's scarlet cheeks. "'Cause 'this' is still Steve. That's why." Bruce planted a short kiss on Steve's lips. 

"You're a horny bastard aren't you?"

"Always," he said, pulling Steve's face closer as their lips met again in a longer and passionate kiss. Steve didn't care about Bruce painting his lips red as well until Lauren arrived with a new set of makeup.

"Brucie, you like makeup too? That's awesome, 'cause I got more!" 

Bruce sat back in place, sighed, and prepared himself for a long day.


End file.
